freewargamesrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Convoy
A futuristic space ship engagement A space game for two: one player commands the convoy group known as the ‘Freeloaders’ and the other commands the ‘Naztees’ (Nasties). Designer: Greg Barnsley Rules Link: http://freewargamesrules.blogspot.com.au/2011/04/space-convoy.html A futuristic space ship engagement A space game for two: one player commands the convoy group known as the ‘Freeloaders’ and the other commands the ‘Naztees’ (Nasties). Object for the Freeloaders is to win by getting ‘Brigghavens’ (AKA transports) off the other side of table edge. No Brigghavens off Freeloaders lose 1 Brigghaven off - roll 1d6 on a result of 6 Freeloaders win 2 Brigghavens off - roll 1d6 on a result of 4 + Freeloaders win 3 Brigghavens off - roll 1d6 on a result of 2 + Freeloaders win 4 Brigghavens off and Freeloaders win You will need a table 3’x 6’, and a table cloth marked in rectangles 90mm x 150mm offset (the grid). Plus some suitable models, we use metal pencil sharpeners in the shape of ships and planes. Randomly placed objects: 1 x Nebular, 2 x Planets and 4 x Ice Comets on table. These objects will have a gravitational pull of between -1 to -3 on the speed roll die of an adjacent vessel; Ice Comets -1, Planets -2 and a Nebular -3. You will need to make these items. Only one vessel or object may occupy an area at any time. Freeloaders force = 1 x Blitzship (battleships), 3 x Slayers (aircraft will do) and 4 x Brigghavens (transports) starting off table east side, one of the short 3’ ends. Naztees force = 1 x Harsh Crusher (heavy cruiser), 1 x Lite Crusher (light cruiser) and 4 x Sub-lite-vessels – Coffins (submarines) Naztees may deploy Crushers in any area on 1st row west; a short 3’ end. Coffins may deploy in any row up to row six from west edge upon a d6 deployment roll. Vessel — Move — Defence — Firepower Blitzship — 3+ on d6 — 3 x d6 Blue; 2vSubs — 3 x d6 Red & 3 d6 White Slayer — 3+ on d6 — 1 d6 plus 1 per area from N* — 1 x d6 Red & 1 d6 White Brigghavens — 3+ on d6 — 2 x d6 Blue Added; 1vSubs — None Coffin — 4+ on d6 — 1 d6 vs. Slayers only — 1 x d6 Red & 2 d6 White Harsh Crusher — 3+ on d6 — 2 x d6 Blue — 2 x d6 Red & 2 d6 White Lite Crusher — 2+ on d6 — 2 x d6 Blue — 2 x d6 Red & 1 d6 White N* = Firing Naztee unit. ONLY SLAYERS can attack COFFINS. Briggs have No fire power. To move one square on the grid a vessel must roll the required number, or greater, on a d6; and if not achieved it counts as a fail and the initiative goes to other side. The best Blue Defence d6 is compared to, and if equal to or better than the best Red Firepower d6 then the attack has been defeated; the initiative will go to the other side. The white die will give the range and must be equal to or greater than the number of grid squares to target including grid square occupied by target, however not the grid square occupied by the initiating firing vessel. If the white d6 is insufficient – less than range in grid squares a fail has occurred and initiative goes to the other side; a success requires a red d6 greater than the best blue d6 - or total (see Slayer and Brigghavens above); and requires a white d6 with a sufficient range result. When a successful hit is achieved consult hit table below: Hit Table Roll 1D6 Yellow: On a 1 — Coffins, Brigghavens, Slayers, Lite / Harsh Crushers and Blitzships destroyed. On a 2 — Coffins, Brigghavens, Slayers and Lite Crushers destroyed no effect on not listed. On a 3 — Coffins and Brigghavens are destroyed, with no effect on those not listed. On a 4 — Vessel is only able to move on a modified roll of 5+. On a 5 — Reduce protection to max: 1d6, and if hit was on a Coffin or Slayer it is destroyed. On a 6 — Reduce firepower to none, and if hit was on a Brigghaven it is destroyed. Same hit results have no further or additional affects other than to frustrate. A no damage result from Hit Table does not constitute a failure or trigger loss of initiative. NB the loss of initiative and the resulting switch in sides is Key to the way the game is played. OPTIONAL: Removed Naztee units are recycled. A Naztee commander needs the initiative to recycle one unit, thus completing that initiative. Category:Science Fiction Category:Spaceship